


Happy Endings Depend on Where You End the Story

by Pennygirl612



Category: White Collar
Genre: AU, Angst and Feels, Multi, Post Series, possible happy ending...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-18 15:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennygirl612/pseuds/Pennygirl612
Summary: He knows.“Now what?” Elizabeth tentatively asked.Peter took a moment to respond.  That was the million dollar question only it wasn’t his answer that mattered.  He sighed and felt a chill run through his bones.  “Now we wait and see how Neal reacts.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I found myself for some reason today playing the "what if" game. What if Kate wasn't who Neal thought she was and didn't die in the plane explosion? And what if Peter knew and Neal found out...
> 
> Story is set a few years after the last episode and could be considered an AU. I have all 5 chapters written and the complete story should be posted over the next few days.

Chapter One

He knows!

That simple two-worded text woke Peter from a deep sleep but instantly made him wired and edgy. Damn, he muttered under his breath. Swinging his legs to the side of the bed so he could sit up, Peter stared off in the distance for a moment. Then he hung his head, one hand moving to rub his forehead as if that would stop the headache that would be surely forming.

Damn. Damn! Peter didn’t know what to think. He had always known this day could happen and that it even likely would happen. He had tried over the years to consider all contingencies and to formulate game plans accordingly. Of course it was an impossible task; the problem being the very unpredictable human element of the equation. 

His wife stirred beside him. He felt her eyes studying him, picking up on his distress. In the dark, he felt the bed move as she slid over to sit beside him followed by her hand rubbing circles on his back for comfort. For a moment, Peter allowed himself to lean into her, accepting the brief reprieve from his dilemma. 

With a sigh, Peter silently handed over his phone so that Elizabeth could read the text. Immediately, he felt her body stiffen against his. She knew what the text meant. After all, they were a couple that shared everything with one another. And at this moment, he was very appreciative of that fact since it meant whatever happened next, Peter wouldn’t have to face it alone.

They sat in silence for what seemed like forever. Neither sure of what to say, both recognizing this as one of those pivotal moments in life that could change things for the better or worse. Both knowing (and hating that they knew) that the eventual outcome was most likely out of their hands.

“Now what?” Elizabeth tentatively asked.

Peter took a moment to respond. That was the million dollar question only it wasn’t his answer that mattered. He sighed and felt a chill run through his bones. “Now we wait and see how Neal reacts.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets his answer when Neal goes on a rampage.

Neal didn’t make Peter wait long. Since the text, Peter started off each morning at work the same way by reviewing the latest Interpol alerts. Within a month, the reports started rolling in regarding museum robberies, the burglary of private art collections, and even a confidence scam that targeted the Royal Family in England. 

By the alerts, Peter knew Interpol had no clue they were looking for one person, one very pissed off person running rampant on his own personal crime spree in order to…to what? Blow off steam? To garner attention? Both? 

In each report Peter read, the score was a bit more lucrative than the one prior, but each criminal act also increased in risk with a greater likelihood of failure versus success. Peter knew it had to eventually come to an end. That was a given. The question was how it would all end. Would Neal simply stop because he ran out of gas, his frustration finally vented? Or would he take too great of a risk that he was arrested or worse yet hurt? 

A rational Neal would never be caught and this crime spree demonstrated Neal still had the skill and tools to be the greatest at his profession. However, it also showed that he was hurting. The very items he was stealing reflected that as most revolved around some love lost tale. Peter knew a wounded animal was unpredictable and never acted rationally. A wounded Neal was bound to make a mistake and Peter feared the price Neal would be forced to pay for his loss of judgment. 

Peter attempted to find Mozzie hoping to seek out his counsel. But he wasn’t at all surprised to find his only known safe house abandoned and cleaned out. Next Peter stopped by June’s mansion where he was met at the door by the maid. She refused Peter entrance and told him in no uncertain terms was the lady of the house to be disturbed. Didn’t take a genius to figure out which side June was on.

Feeling dejected, Peter went home to his wife. They stayed up late into the night discussing options. In the end, they agreed the best course of action was for Peter to take a leave of absence from work and go find Neal. He had to be stopped before something happened that couldn’t be undone. 

Before Peter could even submit the paperwork, an email came to his attention that changed everything. Addressed to all those within the New York City Field Office, it was an alert from the Security Division that the evidence warehouse (aka The Cave) had been broken into overnight. Agents were currently reviewing the inventory to determine what if anything was taken in the brazen robbery.

Deep in his gut, Peter knew it was Neal. And the moment he got his hands on the list of stolen items, his theory was proven correct. Amongst the over thirty items missing from the warehouse and believed to have been stolen by the thief were a pink diamond, a counterfeit currency plate, Welsh gold coins, and a Degas painting. All were things in the past Neal had either taken or at least been accused of taking.

So not only had Neal left Europe to come wreak havoc at home, he had decided to send a clear and direct message to Peter. This precipitated another long night in talks with El and formation of a new game plan. One that required a sacrifice but it was one they both agreed had to be made. It was a step they thought necessary if they wanted to bridge the gap with Neal.

It took Peter just over a month to finally catch up with Neal. His hide out turned out to be a small, two bedroom condo in the Lower East Side. Peter’s breath caught the first time he saw the familiar figure stroll out of the apartment building. He knew that confident, nearly cocky stroll and it hit him harder than he had anticipated. He had forgotten just how much he had missed his friend until he saw him again.

His first instinct was to follow Neal, but Peter dismissed this as too risky and simply waited for him to return. He watched over the building for several days, taking note of Neal’s (and Mozzie’s) coming and goings until he thought he had found a pattern. After the fourth day, he returned home to his wife.

“So you’re going to confront him tonight?” Elizabeth asked anxiously.

Peter nodded. His nerves were running on edge at the thought of seeing Neal not knowing just how the man would react. Peter only knew it wasn’t likely to go well—at least not at first. He hoped if Neal allowed him to explain…if he was given a chance, maybe…it was a lot of ifs and maybes.

Peter watched as Elizabeth briefly left the room. When she returned, she was holding a paper bag with handles. Curious as to its contents, Peter took the bag and peeked inside. Immediately, he looked up at El, eyebrow raised in question. 

Shrugging in response, El said, “You shouldn’t go empty-handed and maybe it will help him decide.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last they meet.

Chapter Three 

It was almost dawn when Peter at last heard a key entering the lock of Neal’s apartment door. Sitting alone on the couch with only the light from outside the window casting him in shadow, Peter shifted nervously as the door opened and in walked Neal. Peter tracked him and took notice the moment Neal knew he wasn’t alone in the room. Taking a deep breath, Peter reached over and turned on the lamp.

Neal went from stunned to angry to cold all in an instant. The mask slammed in place but the rage radiated from his stance. Neither said a word and simply remained eyes locked when Mozzie entered. Taking one look at the pair, he muttered under his breath something that sounded suspiciously like “about damn time” and high tailed it to the kitchen for an open bottle of wine (no glass) before retiring to his bedroom.

Slowly, not wanting to scare him off, Peter stood from the couch keeping his arms out for Neal to show that he was no threat. He looked Neal up and down comparing him to the last time he had seen his friend alive. His hair was longer with some pronounced flecks of silver intertwined throughout. His wiry body was a bit too thin, Peter thought, and his skin a bit more pale than normal. Peter suspected that was from too many days sleeping while out working late into the night.

“Are you here to arrest me?” Neal asked, breaking the silence. 

As Peter approached, Neal noticed Peter wasn’t in his usual work attire. Instead Peter wore dark jeans with a grey Henley shirt covered by a black jacket. Neal wasn’t sure what to make of it. He only knew that seeing Peter standing in front of him, the very source of his unconscionable pain, was making it hard for him to focus on anything but his blinding rage. 

Peter opened his jacket up so Neal could see he wasn’t wearing his badge or gun. “Nope.” Glancing down at his watch, Peter continued, “As of five hours ago, you’re looking at a retired man. Couldn’t arrest you even if I wanted to.”

Neal took a step back, stunned. He had set this cat and mouse game in motion and had seen only two ends: either Peter caught him or Neal outwitted the law man once and for all. This retirement option had not even been something he had considered. 

“I just came here hoping we could talk,” Peter said to fill the silence. 

Neal’s eyes turned hard. “We don’t have anything to talk about. And why would I believe anything you have to say anyway? You lied to me! From the very beginning, you lied to me!”

Peter tamped down his rising agitation, refusing to take the bait. “I understand why you would think that but I swear to you, Neal, it wasn’t from the beginning.”

Neal refused to believe him. “You’re lying. You knew. You knew and you used it against me to get what you wanted!”

Peter maintained eye contact and kept his voice low and in control. “I swear to you I didn’t. It wasn’t until after the plane exploded--” 

Abruptly, Peter stopped speaking when a fist slammed into his face. As Neal shook his now throbbing hand, Peter, down on one knee, swiped his own hand across his mouth noting the thin line of blood. He exhaled a deep breath and stared hard at Neal. “I’ll give you that one.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to talk about Kate.

Chapter Four 

When Neal refisted his hand and prepared to move in again, Peter stood up tall taking a defensive posture. “I deserved that one, but if you try to hit me again, I will lay you out on this floor!” 

Neal didn’t back down, but nor did he advance. They were at a stalemate.

Peter sighed and put his hands back down by his side. “Will you hear me out? Give me ten minutes and if you still want to deck me, you can have another shot before I walk out that door and never come back.”

“Why should I?” Neal challenged him. He still wanted to fight. He needed to fight with someone and Peter was the most convenient target.

Peter remained calm. “I know I’ve screwed up here but after everything we’ve gone through together, don’t I deserve a second chance or at least a chance to make things right?”

Neal had to admit Peter’s response took some of the wind out of his sails. He let out a breath and gestured for Peter to sit back down. Keeping a wary eye on Peter, Neal took the single chair angled to the left of the agent that conveniently kept him closest to the door. Neal could make his escape if he wanted or needed to. 

Peter didn’t immediately start speaking. Neal could tell he was nervous and trying to figure out what to say. Several times, Peter looked up, started to speak only to drop his head back down in thought. As Neal sat there watching Peter, his own anxiety revealed itself in the way he couldn’t keep his knee from bouncing. They were quite the pair.

Frustrated he couldn’t find the right words, Peter finally broke the silence. “I’m-I’m not sure where to start,” he confessed to Neal.

“Just tell me the truth, Peter. When did you know? When did you know about Kate?”

Neal’s voice vented his impatience, but it was his eyes that revealed the emotions he was feeling. Peter could clearly see the excruciating pain his friend was dealing with. Pain and betrayal all reflected back at Peter and Peter couldn’t blame him. But Peter wasn’t sure how to answer Neal’s question either. Did he want to know when Peter knew Kate wasn’t really dead or when he learned she wasn’t who she appeared to be? 

Knowing he only had ten minutes if he was lucky, Peter decided to come clean about everything and lay it all on the line. He really didn’t see any other way even though he figured it was going to be painful for both him and Neal. 

“I didn’t know the truth about Kate until after the explosion. You had already been arrested when I was finally read into the operation.”

Neal shook his head in disbelief and Peter could see the younger man wearing his heart on his sleeve. It nearly killed him as he listened to Neal spit out his words. “You expect me to believe that? You expect me to believe you didn’t know Kate was an undercover agent for the FBI when you arrested me the first time? You both set me up!”

Peter retorted, “Set you up? You were well on your criminal ways before meeting me or Kate! But yes, I’m telling you that I just thought she was your girlfriend when I used her to bait you. I had no idea about her agent status or the nature of her undercover operation. Not then.”

Neal wasn’t about to be deterred and attacked again. “And when she visited me in prison for the last time and told me adios, that wasn’t the two of you setting me up again?”

Peter narrowed his eyes at Neal. “Do you honestly think, I conspired with her to somehow convince you, a person I spent three years of my life chasing, to escape from prison just so that I could put you back in? Do you know how ridiculous that sounds?!”

“It got me on a leash and got your closure rate high enough to advance your career,” Neal countered. He watched Peter as he spoke. The man listened patiently which only infuriated Neal more. He needed Peter to react. He needed to catch Peter in his lies.

Peter wasn’t having any of it and answered sarcastically back at him. “My closure rate was doing just fine before I tethered myself to you and your anklet! And I seem to recall the deal was your idea, not mine,” Peter reminded him.  
“You knew I’d chase after Kate!” Neal insisted, trying to prove a point. 

“Of course I knew that! You were an impetuous, love-sick little shit!”

“I loved her and you both used that against me!” Neal knew he was losing all control of this conversation and it was getting harder and harder to even know what point he was trying to make. Peter was his friend. No, Peter was his enemy. Kate was his lover. No, Kate was his betrayer. Peter was…Kate was…who exactly were they?

“Do you still?” Peter asked suddenly. 

It was like a slap to Neal’s face; his question coming seemingly from nowhere. Neal didn’t want to answer. Mostly because he knew the answer and it hurt. Even after all these years, it still fucking hurt. To protect himself he gave Peter a flippant response. “It doesn’t matter.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Peter repeated finding that hard to believe. “Neal, isn’t it the only thing that does matter?!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Neal talk it out with some help from Mozzie. Can Neal forgive Peter once he knows the truth? Can Neal have his fairy tale ending after all?

Chapter Five

“Do you still love her?” Peter asked again, insisting on an answer.

Neal looked torn even as he answered, “I don’t even know who she is? How could I love her?”

Peter raised an eyebrow. “That’s a bit hypocritical, don’t you think? Kate fell in love with Nick Halden. When he turned out to be Neal Caffrey, it didn’t change her feelings.”

Neal hopped to his feet, suddenly feeling trapped in the small room. “No, you told me to open my eyes about Kate. You told me to let her go that she didn’t love me!”

“I was wrong,” Peter said simply.

“You were wrong,” Neal repeated. “That’s all you got to say?!” 

“Yes! I was wrong about her.” Peter admitted and then continued. “Kate played me. When I met with her in that hotel room, she thought I was one of the dirty FBI agents on Adler’s payroll; one of the very corrupt agents that she was supposed to be ferreting out of the Bureau. Hell, she thought I got you out on the deal just so I could get the music box and find the Nazi treasure. It wasn’t until after the plane exploded and how I stopped you from being on board that she started to think differently. But she still didn’t trust me. She’d been undercover too long, exposed to too much to just blindly believe my motives with you were altruistic.”

“Altruistic? Should I call you Saint Peter?” Neal said sarcastically. 

Peter looked chagrined, “Perhaps not completely altruistic.” 

Peter looked away for a moment, fiddled with his hands before looking back at Neal. “You have one of the most brilliant minds I’ve ever come across. Is it so hard for you to believe that I just liked you and thought what a waste it was for you to be in prison? Is it completely unfathomable to think I just wanted to give you an opportunity to do something good with your life?”

Feeling uncomfortable and confused, Neal turned away from Peter. His mind was now racing, trying to keep up with everything Peter was telling him. Could it be true? Could Peter have been blindsided about Kate’s identity? It some ways what he was saying made sense, but he could be playing Neal for a fool. Neal closed his eyes. Up was down. Left was right. Black was white. Lies were truths? His head was spinning and the room just seemed to be closing in on him.

Eventually he turned back and looked Peter in the eyes. “You should have told me.”

Peter didn’t flinch under Neal’s hard gaze. “I should have told you,” he agreed, voice sounding contrite.

His response surprised Neal who had expected Peter to make excuses for his actions. “Why didn’t you?” 

“Does it matter?” Peter asked warily.

“I don’t know. Maybe.”

Peter stood up from the couch and turned away from Neal, looking out the window as he spoke. “I could tell you that I couldn’t say anything at first or at least not as long as Adler was alive. If you had looked for Kate, it would have put a fresh target on her back. It was safer for her to be dead. But that doesn’t explain why didn’t I tell you after I shot Adler, does it?” Peter paused before continuing. “I could say there never seemed to be a good time between the Nazi treasure fiasco, your off anklet island adventure, Ellen’s death, your father’s return, my incarceration, Hagen and the stolen coins, Rebecca, the Pink Panthers case…” Peter’s voice trailed off.

“So never the right time?” Neal asked, the skepticism evident in his voice. “That’s what you want me to believe?”

Peter, still facing the window, shook his head. “No, that was just the lie I needed to tell myself.”

Neal sighed. “So what’s the truth, Peter? I think I deserve that much from you.”

At last Peter turned around and looked at Neal. “The truth is I was selfish and scared. I thought we had a good thing going, this partnership of ours. I didn’t want to risk losing that. If you knew Kate was alive I’d have lost you. The simple truth is I didn’t want to lose my best friend.” Peter lowered his eyes. “But I lost you anyway,” he muttered softly. 

Neal was silent, absorbing all Peter had just confessed to. It was a lot to take in. For his part, Peter didn’t move but stood stoically before him awaiting Neal’s judgment. Resigned to take whatever he had coming.

“I don’t know what to believe and I don’t know if I can forgive you,” Neal finally admitted to Peter. “You let me think she was dead.”

“For a year, you let me believe you were dead. Can’t we just call that one even?”

“So you want to joke now?” Neal asked, raising an eyebrow.

Peter sighed and pinched his nose in frustration. “No, but I’m tired. I can see the sun rising and I realize I’m way too old to be pulling all-nighters!”

“Then go home, Peter.” Neal said turning his back.

“Fuck, Neal, I can’t. Not until-” Peter pleaded.

Neal turned around and cut Peter off. “Until what?”

“Until I know that you’re going to be okay! Until I don’t have to worry that you’re going to keep committing these stupid, risky jobs that are either going to get you locked up or killed.”

Neal scrunched up his face, deep in thought. He paced in silence for a moment before stopping in front of Peter again having come to a decision. “You can stop worrying. I’m done with that.”

Before Peter could say anything, he and Neal were both surprised to hear “halle-fuckin-lujah” called from behind the cracked bedroom door. "Now kiss and make up!"

Peter cleared his throat, looking a little embarrassed. “I’m going to need you to return everything you stole,” Peter told him.

“Woo, too far, Suit! Too damn far!” was called from the same bedroom.

Ignoring Mozzie but grateful to him for relieving the tension, Neal nodded to Peter. “Okay.” Then he gave Peter a slow, mischievous smile, “I’ll put everything back exactly where I got them!”

“The hell you will!” Peter exclaimed. “You’ll make sure there are no prints or any other evidence connecting them to you and then and only then will you make an anonymous call to the FBI tip line!”

“Your way is boring. My way is more fun,” Neal said in a slightly whiny voice. 

In response to Neal, Peter countered. “And your way is going to give me a heart attack!”

Neal didn’t immediately respond. He was bantering with Peter, his old friend. It felt both wrong and right all at the same time. Damn their relationship had always been complicated but learning about Kate had been like a dagger in the back. Peter was the one person he had always trusted. Learning about Kate had made him doubt that trust but with Peter here, now talking to him, Neal could see that his trust had not been completely misplaced. Peter had fucked up. He admitted it. But was his mistake egregious enough to throw away their years of friendship? 

Peter carefully watched Neal. He, too, enjoyed the old, familiar banter between them. Peter had missed that—a lot! And it gave him hope, hope that he and Neal would be okay. Maybe not the same as before but at least in a place they could start again and maybe even build a stronger foundation to their friendship now that there were no more lies between them and all the cards were out on the table.

“So,” Neal said now rocking on his heels, hands shoved in his front pockets. All tells of his nervousness. 

Peter hesitated for only a moment before stepping forward. He pulled the younger man into a hug. Something he had been craving to do since he had first laid eyes on Neal nearly a week ago. The man was stiff at first but then allowed himself to relax into Peter’s embrace. 

Peter didn’t want to but finally he let go and took a step back so he could grab the brown bag that his wife had given him earlier. Neal watched as Peter brought out two wine bottles from inside the bag and placed them on the small side table. Neal picked up the first bottle and then the second. They were both 1982 bottles of Bordeaux only one was empty and the other full. 

“This is Kate’s address,” Peter said as he took out a small sheet of paper and placed it under the full bottle. 

When Neal didn’t move but stood staring at the paper, Peter reached out and placed a hand on the man’s shoulder. “You have a choice to make with Kate. It can either be goodbye or the promise of a new and better life for you both.”

Without waiting for a response, Peter moved toward the door. In this, he and Kate were in total agreement. It was Neal’s life and that meant it was his choice and his alone. 

“Peter!" Neal called out. How could he make this decision? And how the hell could Peter just dump all this on him and walk away?!

Peter stopped but didn’t turn around. He didn’t trust himself to leave if he actually saw the look on Neal’s face. He paused to find the right words and then gave Neal the only answer he could.

“Happy endings are all about where you end the story. Where does your story end, Neal? Only you can answer that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope the ending works for everyone. I briefly flirted with the idea of an epilogue where Neal at least goes to Kate's address. I decided against it thinking it best for the reader to fill in their own ending--happy or not. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> As always thoughts and comments are most welcome. I appreciate all those who take the time to comment. You help me become a better writer!


End file.
